


In The Heat Of The Moment

by Mokuyobi_Yokai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Era, Hange Zoë's Experiments, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Eren Yeager, One Shot, POV Eren Yeager, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokuyobi_Yokai/pseuds/Mokuyobi_Yokai
Summary: Eren is a late bloomer, so it seemed. He was already in his early 20s, but had yet to experience his first heat cycle as an Omega. Hange insists on triggering his first heat with the help of medication for both his health, and the safety of his fellow corps members.Levi didn't expect his evening to turn out this way.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 479





	In The Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise bitches, I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me!
> 
> Jk, I'm glad I'm finally posting another fic (and a completed one at that!) after all these years. 
> 
> I thought i'd keep it simple and post a shameless, filthy ereri one shot while I work on... other things ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

I tapped his foot nervously as he sat in Hange’s office. There was something about the piercing stare that put him on edge, like they were looking right through him.

“You just turned 21, right Eren?”

“Yeah. Last month…”

She hummed and shuffled through the papers she was holding. “I’m looking at your notes, and according to the last few blood tests, we’re pretty certain that you have presented as an omega. But you’re telling me you have yet to experience your first heat cycle?”

Eren sighed. “Yep. To be honest Hange, I am not sure if it's a huge deal--”

“Not a huge deal?” The commander scoffed and turned in her chair to face him directly. “Eren, as an Omega you should know that an unpredictable heat cycle is dangerous! Not to mention that you are also a titan shifter--who knows what kind of effect that has on your body.” She stood and started rummaging through her medicine cabinet. After a couple of minutes, she walked back over with a small glass vial of clear liquid.

“I’m prescribing you some medication that should trigger a heat. I would be much happier as your doctor and as your Commanding officer knowing that your body has gone through a heat--your first heat--within the safety of the barracks under our protection and not on the field surrounded by titans.” 

Grumbling slightly, I took the small vial of medicine. I guess I had been slightly concerned when I hadn’t started my heat cycle when I was a cadet, but I figured it was probably due to the stress of being a titan... But I suppose that Hange was probably right to be concerned. At least this will stop Armin’s lecturing and Mikasa’s nagging.

She leaned back in her chair and started on some more paperwork. “Now make sure you allow a couple of hours for the medication to kick in.” 

I nodded. “Are there any side effects I should be worried about?”

“Not really. But seeing as it would be your first heat, I would expect it to be a lot stronger than what the standard omega gets.” She winked, “Make sure you stock up on some water and food before it starts.”

I flushed slightly, and thanked Hange for her time.

Before I could escape from her office, Hange called out, “Oh and Eren! Make sure you let the captain know that you’re going to be missing out on some training!”

Oh fuck. That’s going to be one hell of a fucking embarrassing conversation. Oh, hey Captain! You will have to excuse me while I go and jerk off for a week straight because I’m going through my first heat! Oh, and did I mention that i’ll probably be screaming out your name because I have a huge fucking crush on you? 

I sighed frustratedly. I may as well go get this whole thing over and done with as soon as possible… the quicker I get through this heat, the quicker I can get back to the war preparations with the rest of the squad. 

._.-._.-._.-

I stood outside Captain Levi’s quarters and sighed. I hope he doesn’t ask too many questions about why I need time off... 

I knocked twice on the wooden door. “Captain? May I come in?”

I heard a slight shuffling, and the door opened to reveal the stoney-faced alpha. 

“What is it, Brat? I’m in the middle of paperwork.” 

He didn‘t tell me to piss off, however and walked back to his desk. I took that as my silent que to come in. The captain and I had developed an understanding, almost a friendship, over the last few months since the battle of Trost. I was glad--worried that our argument over Armin and the serum had ruined his opinion of me (if he had a good one to begin with), but he told me that he made the choice that he would regret the least, and that was that. We both had deeply respected Commander Erwin, and I could tell Levi had been taking it hard. More than once, I had found him sitting late at night in the mess hall with a cup of tea, having a quiet moment of grief. I had taken to joining him, keeping him company through the sleepless nights. 

I closed the door behind me as Levi resumed his spot at his desk by the window. He was wearing his civilian clothes--a long-sleeved black shirt that looked slightly too small for him, and a pair of dark brown pants. I swallowed, I’m not used to seeing my childhood hero out of his uniform... He gestured me to sit in the wooden guest chair across from him, and my thoughts were drawn away from my idolising.

“Well? Out with it.”

“Captain, I need to… uh… take some time off for the next day or so.”

His expression remained blank, but his eyes were icy. “Why? It’s not exactly the best time to have a little holiday you know.”

“It’s Hange’s orders. It’s for my… health.”

“Your health?” He scoffed, “We all need some fucking time off for our health, Brat. What, are you going into heat or something?”

He had said it jokingly, but I felt the tip of my ears go red in a blush. I scratched the back of my neck, nervously. “Well yeah, actually…”

His expression, which had been one of slight annoyances was now one of mild surprise. He was silent for a moment, folding his arms across his chest.

“I don’t remember you taking time off for this before.” He frowned, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

I shook my head, “I haven’t had to before. This will be my first heat.” Fuck, this was so embarrassing. I wish Hange could have just told him instead of me. I couldn’t even look him in the eye anymore. 

He sighed. “Well, there’s no use denying you time off then. Especially if this is your first time.”

He stood, and I scrambled to my feet. 

“Go to your quarters and take your things down into the basement holding cell. I’ll let Niccolo know to make you some food--I’ll bring it down later.”

I frowned. “The basement? Why--”

“A safety precaution. Might I remind you that there are a small group of Alphas within our squad who will no doubt be at least slightly affected by your scent when you go into heat.” 

“But, sir… you’re an Alpha as well, aren’t you? If you bring me food down, won’t my pheromones affect you?”

He smirked. “Tch. Don’t compare me to those other alpha brats. I have more control than most. Besides, we’ll lock the cell just in case.”

He walked past me and opened the door to see me out. “Go on, I expect you downstairs in an hour. Don’t forget to take a shower before you do. God knows how fucking filthy it is down there.”

I saluted. “Yes sir.”

-._.-._.-._.-

After a shower and a quick catch up with Armin and Mikasa about the situation, I gathered up my bedding and a change of clothes to take down to my temporary cell. I couldn’t help but feel like this was a bit of overkill… I had seen plenty of my Omega comrades go through their heat when we were cadets, and all they had to do was shut themselves up in a private room for a day or two--not get locked up in a basement.

I trudged down the stairs to the basement and saw the familiar holding cell I had been in for a few days as punishment for opposing my superiors at Trost. I threw my stuff onto the cot and fished out the vial of medicine from my pocket. Hange said it would take a couple of hours for it to kick in, so I uncorked the little glass bottle and swallowed the sour tasting liquid. There. Now let’s get this thing over with.

I turned and started to make my bed, placing my clothes on the end in a neat pile that hopefully Levi won’t nag me about later.

Not 5 minutes had passed, when a strange prickling sensation started growing on my arms, chest and neck. Huh. Didn’t Hange say it would take a couple of hours to kick in? Not after a few minutes…

The prickling sensation was building to a hot burning underneath my skin. Fuck, is this why it’s called a heat?

I stripped off my shirt, and laid on my bed, hoping that would calm me down, but no--the sheets felt as rough as sandpaper against my hypersensitive skin, and I groaned, throwing them off me onto the floor to join my shirt.

My breathing was ragged and I could feel the sweat trickling from my forehead down onto my neck. I need to calm down… take a deep breath. I heard a whimper escape my throat as I breathed deeply. I was so god damn hot… 

My cock twinged in my pants and I could feel slick starting to soak through into the fabric. An almost animalistic whine bubbled at the back of my throat. I needed something...someone… an Alpha…

I curled into a ball on my bed, shivering. Waves of lust starting to fog my brain, drowning out rational thought. My hand snaked down my bare chest and gripped my already leaking cock through the cloth of my pants. 

“Ugh…!” My back arched and my other hand gripped the sheets of the bed. I couldn’t ignore the almost painful throbbing anymore. I quickly shucked off my pants along with my underwear and sighed at the feeling of skin on skin as I gripped the base of my erection. 

I felt my elongated canines pierce the skin of my bottom lip as I struggled to contain the whimpers and moans that tried to escape me as I pumped my cock with my hand. My thoughts were a jumbled, foggy mess and every sensation felt like it had been dialed up to one hundred percent. I needed something… someone to fill me up. To dominate me. I needed an Alpha…! 

As if my prayers had been answered, a heady scent started to fill my nostrils. Black tea, pine needles and something distinctly Alpha. I groaned and I felt drool slide from the corner of my mouth. Yes… come claim me!

I heard footsteps and the slam of the heavy iron and wood door at the top of the staircase to the basement. 

I rolled over and instinctively put my chest onto the bed with my ass raised in offering. I didn’t care who the fuck this Alpha was, as long as he came in here and--

“...What the fuck, Eren?” A familiar low voice growled.

I peeked over my shoulder at the familiar short figure standing outside my cell, a plate of food in his hands. The fog in my head cleared somewhat, and I felt my cheeks flush even more in embarrassment. 

“Ahh… C-captain!” My hand continued to stroke my leaking member, and I couldn’t help but whimper. Thanks to my heightened senses, Levi’s Alpha scent was like a drug to me in my aroused state. “I’m sorry… ughhh… I can’t s-stop…” I groaned as my body continued to move of its own accord--my hand pumping my shaft with increased tempo.

My eyes were locked onto him, and he gripped the plate of food in his hand with such force that his knuckles were white. His eyes bored into mine with such ferocity that I shivered.

“Please tell me that you locked this cell before you got like this…” 

I moaned at the sound of his voice, and my other hand reached behind me to plunge a finger into my tight ass. Oh fuck, this was so humiliating.

“Please… don’t look!” I felt the prickle of tears gather at the corner of my eyes, “Ahhm! I’m sorry--”

“EREN. Tell me you locked this cell!” He raised his voice, and I could see him shaking slightly. Oh fuck, his dominating scent was growing stronger, and I could tell my scent was effecting him.

“I’m s-sorry Captain… I didn’t lock--”

Levi threw the plate of food onto the ground and threw the heavy cell door open with such force that it hit back off the cell wall and slammed behind Levi as he stormed into the cell. He spun on his heel and locked the door behind him.

His eyes flashed dangerously, pupils blown wide as he looked at the sight before him. “Fuck, Eren… your scent is so amazing. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can’t hold myself back.” 

He approached the bed and I whimpered as he grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away from my ass. I felt goosebumps prickle on my skin and a small whimper escaped my throat.

“Captain…! I’m sorry! The heat is--NGH!”

He bit the right cheek of my ass and I instantly came onto the sheets. I shuddered, my cock staying fully erect and throbbing painfully, begging to be touched more. I felt dizzy. 

“Oh fuck…” I moaned.

“Yeah, ‘oh fuck’, Eren.” He said, and stepped back. He quickly took off his jacket and cravat, and unbuttoned his shirt. “I have never experienced such a strong scent from an Omega before…” 

I continued to stare at him over my shoulder, and I felt my slick hole twitch at the sight of the bulge in his pants. Levi was aroused as well…

I moaned, and I went to get onto all fours to crawl over to him and worship his no doubt perfect Alpha cock, but he pushed my chest back into the bed, keeping my ass raised before him.

I heard his belt buckle being unfastened, and I shivered. 

“Eren, I’m sorry, I need to…” Levi’s usually steady and calm voice shook ever so slightly, and I felt him kneel on the bed behind me. 

“Levi, please--”

I felt something hot and wet lap at my hole, and a stream of “yes, yes, yes!” tumbled from my lips. A strong hand gripped the wrist of my hand that was still stroking my cock and yanked it away. 

A low, animalistic growl filled the room. “No.” Levi ordered.

I instinctively tilted my head to the side, exposing my neck in submission. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, Eren.”

“Please…! Captain, I want you inside me please…”

Without another word, I felt the head of Levi’s thick cock thrust into my slicked asshole and my mouth gaped into a silent scream of pleasure. It felt so fucking right.

Levi set an insane pace, thrusting in and out of me like his life depended on it. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed off of the stone walls, filling the room with the undeniable sound of sex. His hands gripped my hips with such strength that I’m sure I’ll be seeing bruises blossoming across my skin later. He grunted as he snapped his hips forward, and the sound shot straight down to my cock. 

“Oh, Captain! FUCK!” I yelled, my voice breaking as he leaned over me to mouth at my neck. 

“Eren…”

The sound of my name on his lips was too much. I jolted up, my back arching as I came in thick white bursts for a second time. My whole body shook and my vision distorted, going white. 

“Oh, fuck… You feel so good when you cum!” Levi panted as he continued to thrust. “I… I’m not sure if I can pull out in time…!”

My brain was muddled. I could feel common sense slipping from my grasp as my cock began to harden once more. I needed my Alpha to fill me, to give me his seed.

“Levi, cum in me.” I moaned between pants. I reached a hand behind me to grip his muscled thigh, keeping him in place. “Haah, ple-please cum in me.”

He groaned. “Eren, I can’t do--Fuck! I can’t do that!” His voice shook and his thrusts became more erratic. 

I met his thrusts by rocking back into his hips. 

“No, Eren...!” He groaned, his eyebrows knitted together in an almost pained expression. A growl rumbled in his chest as he tried to pull away from me before his knot could lock us together.

“Captain, I’m sorry but--Ahn! I need you to cum in me! I can’t stop--!” I rocked my hips back into his, and he let out a choked cry as his knot started to grow inside me. I almost screamed in pleasure at the sensation of being stretched.

“Eren, I’m cumming!”

His thrusts stopped and I felt his hot cum fill me as he came. His chest pressed against my back and I felt his sharp teeth sink into my shoulder. The feeling of being filled and dominated sent me over the edge once more, and a dry orgasm wracked my spent body.

“Fuck…” Levi painted against the shell of my ear, sounding wrecked. He wrapped one of his arms under my torso and manoeuvred us down onto a spooning position.

My heat had now faded to a background ache, and despite feeling totally and utterly blissful I could feel common sense starting to catch up with me. What had I done. I had just fucked my Captain! His muscled arm was still wrapped almost protectively around my waist, and his thick cock was still buried inside me, preventing his seed from spilling from my hole.

I squirmed, and he grunted.

“Oi, stop moving around so much.”

“...sorry.”

There was silence for a beat, before Levi spoke. “Eren… I’m sorry I couldn’t control myself--”

“No, Captain, I’m sorry!” I craned my neck around to look at him directly, “I should have locked the door in time. And once I caught your scent, I… couldn’t control myself either.”

He arched an eyebrow at me, and I flushed. 

“My scent? What, you have a crush on me, Jaeger?”

I turned my head away. “I’ve always admired you, sir.”

I felt him shake against me, and I realised he was laughing. 

“Christ, Eren… admire me? You do realise my cock is in your ass right now right? I think you can be more direct with me.”

“Sh-Shut up! It’s embarrassing.”

He chuckled again, and I rocked my hips back into his and his laughter was cut off by a moan.

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop teasing you, brat. Now hold still for a second…”

His hand slid down my side and gripped my hips. He growled and eased his hips away from mine. 

Almost impossibly, I felt my member start to grow hard once more, as I felt him ease his knot out of me. I grit my teeth to keep myself from moaning at the feeling of emptiness as he slid out completely. 

He panted slightly and flopped onto his back beside me. I rolled onto my other side to face him and he met my gaze, his expression unreadable. I sighed, and then and there I decided to stop being a wuss and just come out with it.

“Captain. I have always admired you, but over the last few months those feelings changed… I like you. I didn’t want to say anything before, because you’re my superior--”

He put his hand over my mouth, stopping me.

“First of all, Brat, quit calling me Captain. Second of all…” He removed his hand from my mouth, and moved it down to my chest, where I am sure he could feel my heart beating rapidly under my ribs. 

“It’s been pretty fucking obvious that you’ve had a little crush on me for a while now. You realise that we have communal showers, right?”

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and I covered my face in embarrassment. 

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, ‘fuck’. You know how awkward it is hearing one of your subordinates moaning your name while you’re trying to shower?”

He was teasing me. Oh, two can play at that game.

“Oh, so you stayed and listened to me then?”

“...Maybe.”

His eyes traced down to my lips, and I swallowed. Before I could overthink it, I leaned forward and captured his mouth in a kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft, and he leaned into the kiss to deepen it. 

We broke apart, and I grinned. 

“Feel free to join me next time, Levi.”

“I might just do that, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy. I am going to hell, ay.
> 
> So this is my first alpha/omega fic EVER, so please let me know your thoughts or feedback!
> 
> I wrote this little thing in between writing another Eren/Levi fic, which is currently 22K words long. I'm waiting until it's COMPLETELY FINISHED before posting it anywhere, so please keep your eye out for it! P.S.... it's a wing fic ;)
> 
> Thanks again and happy holidays!


End file.
